Lin Muk
This article refers to one of the identities assumed by Lin Ming as a disguise. "Lin Muk" was the identity that Lin Ming adopted during his adventures in the Soul World. Later on, this name would be associated as a Death God that reaped the lives that sought after him. In the superior Soul World, this human youth could possess a horrifying background, have experienced massive lucky chances, or perhaps even be an incomparably monstrous genius when it came to talent. Or, perhaps he possessed all three! But no matter what, there was one thing they were certain of. It was impossible for such a genius to appear from nowhere. As he was rising, he should have caught the attention of countless individuals with his halo of excellence. But as it were, none of them had heard of him before! They feared that maybe even Soul Empress Sheng Mei might not be much stronger than this Lin Muk. It was hard to imagine that he was actually human. Scene of the Death God At this time, in a giant circle that everyone was standing on the side of, the center was filled with countless scattered bodies. Every corpse was mutilated and torn apart; their deaths had been miserable. Because there were too many martial artists that had come, the corpses formed a thick layer over the ground! Their blood had gathered into flowing streams. As for Lin Ming, he grasped his spear and floated in the air above the pile of corpses. Killing intent surged out from his body, making him seem like an unrivalled asura. For a time, blood red light flashed in the air as howls and screams filled the force field. No one was able to contend with Lin Ming. This wasn’t even a battle but a massacre. The disparity was too great! The surrounding martial artists saw the bloody lights flashing in the force field and felt a cold chill crawl down their backs. Some people who held killing intent towards Lin Ming immediately began to run away. Their confidence had utterly collapsed. This moment had become their lives’ most unforgettable scene. They had encountered a demon, a demon who they had no strength to resist! The many disciples of Zenith Palace hadn’t responded to what they saw yet. But at the next moment, a thick smell of blood flooded their senses. Lin Ming floated in the void. Beneath his feet, a massive pile of corpses was stacked up in thick layers! Blood, torn flesh, dismembered corpses, this was an indescribably ghastly scene. For a time, over 10,000 people surrounded this battlefield. But, they all simply looked at Lin Ming; no one wanted to fight him. Fear and Awe For a time, the terrifying name of Lin Muk spread throughout the entire Akashic Dream Battlefield. This was news that came from Zenith Palace. The young disciples of Zenith Palace couldn’t help but brag about their relationship with Lin Ming, thus they naturally used the name he had given them – Lin Muk. On the Akashic Dream Battlefield, people felt fear and awe upon hearing this name. This was especially true for the World Kings and Great World Kings here. They were afraid that they would accidently bump into Lin Ming and wouldn’t even have any hopes of escaping, eventually becoming a part of Lin Ming’s merit points. However, none of this news spread outside the Akashic Dream Battlefield. Once the Akashic Dream Battlefield was sealed up, no one would know what occurred within until the full three years had passed. Relationships Zenith Palace Zenith Palace had only been a small springboard he used when he first came to the Soul World in order to obtain information on Sheng Mei and enter the Akashic Dream Battlefield. He had deliberately distanced himself from Zenith Palace because of this. Moreover, right now he had caused too great a stir in the Akashic Dream Battlefield. If others knew about his connections to Zenith Palace, then a World King influence like them wouldn’t be able to suffer the consequences. Violet Cloud Princess She was only an acquaintance, a passerby in the road.